


Holding Back

by Marf_Redux



Series: Bailed Out Verse [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, discussion of past medical issues, mention of potential for rape to have happened, mention of sex in prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Ulaz has a question for Shiro





	Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Holding Back

“Shiro, may I ask you a question,” Ulaz said after their work out in the gym. He nodded his head before pulling his normal shirt back on and tucking the sleeve under the edge of his cybernetic arm. He was torn between wishing Ulaz would leave his shirt off or put one on. “Are you attracted to me?”

“Yes,” he said figuring there was no point in lying about it. Ulaz must have figured it out from the looks he kept sneaking. “Does that bother you?” He asked figuring if it was going to be a problem it was probably better to discuss it now when no one else was around.

“Not at all, In fact I am rather relieved,” Ulaz said stepping forward and bending down to kiss him. He backed away running into the lockers. “That however does bother me you seem to be holding back on the idea of beginning something is it because I am not human or because I am specifically Galra?” There were a lot of other questions in there. “Did something happen in the arena slave pens?” Leave it to Ulaz not to bother sugar coating things and ask what was previously unsaid.

“No, nothing like that happened,” he said though he suspected sometimes the only reason it didn’t was the druids had plans for him and something like that might damage their prize. “And the alien thing doesn’t bother me either, I had sex with aliens in the pens, you know how it is you have itches and sometimes you get tired scratching them yourself.” He said trying to sound vague, “of course no kind of relationship could happen since if the over seers thought two prisoners were getting too close they put them in the arena against each other.” 

“I am familiar with such occurrences,” Ulaz said looking down. “As an infiltrator working against the Galra empire there are few options for relationships that don’t carry with them the possibility of discovery or me having to betray them.” He looked directly at him then, “what you humans call one night stands are easiest.” He wondered where Ulaz had picked that bit of slang up. “However, I would not be averse to more than that with you but if you are not interested.”

“I’m interested it’s just it wouldn’t be fair to you,” He said honestly. “Look I don’t like to talk about it but I don’t know how much time I have left.” He sighed, “I’ve got a disease that’s progressive and sooner or later it’s going to take my ability to be a paladin of Voltron and then eventually my life.” He sighed, “So I’ve got to do as much as I can in the fight against Zarkon and make sure Keith is actually ready to take over when I can’t lead Voltron anymore.” He had assured Keith he was ready on that planet but the truth was Keith wasn’t any where near ready not yet but he could be. He could see the potential with the right team Keith could be a hell of a leader he just hoped he had the time to make this that kind of team.

“You are mistaken,” Ulaz said looking at him. “The degenerative condition you had when the Galra captured you was cured by the druids.” He found himself staring at the tall alien in shock. “The Galra would never waste the effort they put into making you a weapon on someone with such limited time left it was in your file that they’d cured it but there was left over damage in one arm so that’s the arm they choose to replace.” He guessed Ulaz thought he didn’t believe him because he went on, “I can prove it to you if we go to the castle medical bay I can show you the genetic alterations they made to remove it.”

“Genetic alterations, they changed my dna?” He asked and then a suspicion formed, “they used Galra dna didn’t they?” Ulaz nodded. “I guess that’s what Haggar meant when she said they made me strong.” He looked over at Ulaz. “I don’t need to go to the medical bay I trust you.” He then grabbed the taller Alien and pulled him down for a kiss. “I don’t really have any reason to hold back now.” He said when they broke apart. “Come back to my room with me, Allura probably has cameras over every inch of yours and I’d rather not give her a show.” Ulaz just smiled in response and kissed him again.

The end


End file.
